Loveless: The Final Act
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: An ordinary Spring Cleaning day turns the lives of Cloud and CO upside down and inside out. How will everyone cope? There will be rape, angst, hurt/comfort, an alien puppetmistress, and a battle to save the Planet. Want to know more? Take a peek read on.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Act

The Final Act

Note: I don't own Final Fantasy. Just borrowing so please, don't sue me! Oh this is a yaoi and mpreg. I'm playing Crisis Core and the game is so inspiring that I couldn't resist! HEHEHE!

Chapter 1: The Message

_Spring Cleaning!_ The one thing that Cloud hated, above anything or anyone was spring cleaning! Tifa, along with Yuffie and Marlene had decided to gang up on the guys and 'ask' for their help in the seasonal chore. Cloud, being a sucker for the puppy eyes of a child, landed him, Vincent, Cid, Zack and Red XIII in 7th Heaven while the ladies decided to go to Coasta de Sol!

"This sucks!! Cloud growled as he beat the rugs and coughing over the thick dust cloud. "Those girls, I swear I didn't see it coming… weaseling out of this….Oh my hair!!"

"Awe cheer up Spike!" Zack said as he folded some sheets and put them away in the closet. "Its not so bad. At least you're not getting grease on yourself as Cid is by fixing everything."

"True, but Zack look at me!" Cloud moaned. Zack grinned at his friend as he took a look. Cloud was dressed in well form fitting dark blue jeans and a white top. His blond hair had grown some and was tied in a ponytail. He had black boots on his feet and everything looked normal. Except for _one teeny tiny item!_

"Cloud, why are you wearing a pink frilly apron with a kitten on it?"

"I was not going to get my pants wet." Cloud grumbled as he went back to beating the rugs. Zack snickered and took out his cell…

"Hey Cloudy," He cooed as he held it up. "Smile for the birdie!" With a laugh he snapped the picture and to the blonde's horror, Zack had _sent_ it!

"Zack…" The blonde began dangerously. "Where did you send it?"

"Heheh" The dark haired man laughed. "I am not telling!"

"Tell me or die!" Cloud roared. Zack laughed hard as he looked at the enraged blond.

"What are you gonna do, hit me with a frying pan?"

"Zack I maybe gay," Cloud said as he went and picked up his Buster Sword and pointed it at the dark haired man. "But I am _not_ that gay…"

"Well, well…" A silky deep baritone voice from behind Cloud chuckled. "This is worth getting away from my work to see." Both men turned and while Zack grinned and waved, Cloud blushed and tried to hide.

"Hey Seph." Zack greeted the silver haired ex-General. Sephiroth, the former General of Shinra, had been given a second chance at life and had surprised the hell out of everyone by going into research but still able to kick ass! He had been taken in by Reeve and was not only the main researcher but was Reeve's personal bodyguard! He looked at the nervous blond.

"What's wrong love?" He asked as he took Cloud into his arms and gave him a hug. Mako Emerald searched out Mako Sapphire as the older man leaned in for a kiss when Zack cleared his throat, literally killing the moment!

"He's just shittin' bricks on the picture I sent."

"I'm still going to get you Zack." Cloud said as he buried his burning face into his lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Strong and Steady….

"Oh? The one you just sent me?" The elder man asked, causing Cloud to look at him as he took out his cell and smirked. "It is a _lovely_ picture…"

_Oh God…_ Cloud groaned as his blush came back with a vengeance. He felt Sephiroth's arms tighten around him and heard his laugh. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Dr. Valentine?" A young researcher panted as he burst into 7th Heaven and looked at Sephiroth. Zack and Cloud looked at each other then helped the young man into a seat. The young research looked scared and pale. Cloud gave the young man some water while Zack petted his shoulders, trying to calm him. Sephiroth looked at the boy and took a seat opposite him and hoped that his eyes, which were still catlike, didn't intimidate the lad. The boy drank the water and took a breath. "Dr. Sephiroth Lucius Valentine?"

"Yes?" Sephiroth began gently. The boy looked relieved and happy that he didn't mess up.

"Sir, you're in danger." He pulled out a pink hardcover book and a black wing feather. "The man attacked us from the air, looking for you. He spoke funny and was dressed in pinkish red, his reddish brown hair was streaked with silver white and was short. He left these, stating only that you would know what they meant."

"How long ago?" Sephiroth asked as he took the items. Cloud looked at the book. _LOVELESS_? He looked at Zack, who looked pale but pissed.

"He arrived shortly after you left Dr. Valentine."

"Was anyone with him?"

"No sir."

"You will have to rest here." Sephiroth said as he stood up. "Zack, come we have work to do."

"I'm coming too." Cloud said. Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other and was about to say something but Cloud had that shine in his eyes. There was no way they were going to stop him. _This beats spring cleaning!_ He took off the apron and picked up the Buster Sword effortlessly, walking to his motorcycle.

"Seph," Zack began as he looked at the older man, who was looking just as dumbfounded as he was.

"Yes Zack?"

"Cloud…he's….scary sometimes, isn't he?"

"Yes Zack, he is."

"Should we stop him?"

"Ah, I don't think that is wise." Sephiroth said as he summoned up his own sword. Zack was wide eyed. _He has to teach me that! That is so cool!_ "Zack!"

"O, coming boss!" Zack said as he caught up with Sephiroth and Cloud. He had to smirk on how the two had decided to go on the bike. Sephiroth had finished tying his braid and got in the front of the motorcycle, leaving Cloud with the 'bitch seat'.

"Where are you all going?" A deep yet deadly sounding voice asked. The three men turned and Zack was smitten. There standing, almost as tall as Sephiroth was a man with long black hair and beautiful crimson eyes! There was a wicked looking gun at his hip and he was looking at Sephiroth.

"Battle." Sephiroth said briefly. The dark haired one nodded and grabbed his cloak. Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other as the man walked passed them quietly. Cloud didn't miss the chance.

"Like father," He began as he sat in his seat and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist. "like son."

"Hmm I suppose," Sephiroth said with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "Zack let's get going!" As they rode off, they had no idea of someone watching them and as they took flight, leaving white feathers in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Act

The Final Act

Chapter 2: Detour

Cloud was looking around as he and Sephiroth sped down the highway on his motorcycle. Vincent had run ahead of the couple and the feeling of Sephiroth's warm body sent pleasure down Cloud's spine. He had no idea on how much the older man affected him. Or so he thought…

"Oh love, careful now." Sephiroth chuckled richly as he looked at his lover. "Don't start what you cant finish right now." Cloud looked at his lover; mako infused lust filled blue eyes sought out amused mako green ones.

"Seph…" Cloud whispered huskily. "Stop the bike…I need you…now."

Sephiroth didn't miss the inlaid order as he pulled over and after getting off the bike first, lifted his lover off the bike bridal style and laid him down on a bed of soft flowers. Cloud looked up at his lover and purred. He was gonna get his and he knew it. Sephiroth removed his gloves and black coat, seizing Cloud's soft rose pink lips with his own. Their kiss began soft and sweet then turned heated. Their bodies became aroused and responsive and Cloud moaned as the former General straddled him and began to remove his clothes, his elegant fingers both undressing and teasing. Cloud felt himself becoming tighter in the pants and wrapped his long slender legs around his lover's waist and bucking his hips. Sephiroth moaned into his mouth then moved his kisses and attention to Cloud exposed creamy neck, licking, sucking and lightly nipping. Cloud's moans and breathing became hitched and louder. He followed Sephiroth's trail with his eyes, which widened when he saw the General caresses and stroke Cloud's erect member through his pants.

"Seph…seph please." Cloud whimpered as his lover continued his teasing. He knew that if Sephiroth continued his torture that he would make a mess! Sephiroth smirked and lowered his head and hands to the waistband of Cloud's pants, and without finesse, took off both his pants and his lover's. He was about to take Cloud into his mouth when Cloud growled at him.

"Seph, just take me. Now…" He ordered as he pulled the general back up, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Sephiroth parted his lover's legs and with a silent prayer, he eased his throbbing erection into his lover. Cloud moaned and tried to impale himself on his lover but Sephiroth smirked evilly and thrust himself into his little blond. Cloud cried out in pain and pleasure, forgetting on how well endowed the General was and tried to relax and adjust. Sephiroth kissed his tears away and continued his pace nice and slow. Cloud wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and pushed upward, causing the head of his lover's cock to hit the one place that made Cloud see white!

"OH GOD!" The blond cried out as he kissed his lover. "Seph please….I….OHHH!" As if that was his cue, the General placed Cloud onto his back and after lifting the blonde's legs over his shoulders began to pound into the warm lithe body mercilessly. Their lust filled cries, soft moans and heated grunts were carried through the wind but they didn't give a flyin' fuck. They were laws unto themselves and they did what they wanted to do. Cloud was matching his lover's pace easily and wasn't willing to let their bliss to come to an end. He slowed the pace a bit and grinned when the General moaned.

"Cloud……" The General moaned and he held his lover and smirked. "Don't…tease."

"I don't…have to listen….to you." Cloud sighed as he rocked his hips slowly, causing the General to become even more 'wicked'.

"Oh, really?" Sephiroth whispered huskily as he leaned down to kiss his lover. "Such cheek…you will pay for your impudence." With that he grabbed Cloud by the hips and pounded into his lover. Cloud's moans became screams but Sephiroth didn't stop. He grabbed Cloud's neglected member and began to stroke long and hard. Cloud was moving back and forth, tortured from both sides and he felt himself tightening around his lover. Sephiroth grinned and continued to pleasure his blond. Cloud, with a final cry, released and pearls of white adorned his stomach. Sehiroth roared as he felt his lover tightening around his cock and with a few more thrusts, released his hot cream deep into his lover. Cloud held his lover close, careful to not let anything leak out and kissed him.

"Oh wow." They both said softly as they rode the waves of their orgasms. Cloud rested his head on his lover's chest and Sephiroth stroked his sweat soaked blond hair. Sephiroth looked at the slumbering blond and before they drifted off to sleep, Sephiroth kissed him on the forehead and grinned. _Yes_. He thought as he looked at his lover and getting comfortable. _Detouring was a great idea!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry I was so busy that I didn't get a chance to get a proper idea for this story. Here's the latest so far.**

**In The Last Chapter**

Sephiroth looked at the slumbering blond and before they drifted off to sleep, Sephiroth kissed him on the forehead and grinned. _Yes_. He thought as he looked at his lover and getting comfortable. _Detouring was a great idea!_

Chapter 3: Confrontations and Discoveries

Cloud and Sephiroth dressed and made their way to meet Vincent at the end of the highway and near Shinra Mansion. As they approached the seemingly ageless man they had noticed that he had a grin on his face.

"I've noticed that someone had gotten lucky." He said with a slight chuckle. Cloud blushed and hid his face into Sephiroth's shoulder and Sephiroth was slightly pink.

"Father…." He whispered. "Please," Vincent looked at his silver haired son and smiled.

"You two need to lighten up." He said then went somber as he turned to face the Mansion. "Let's see what we can find in the basement." As he walked in he heard Cloud ask 'Now who has to 'lighten up'? He had to smile. The little blond had decided to be cheeky and both Valentines knew that they wouldn't take that away from the blond. As he walked in he started to feel uneasy. The Mansion was the start of a lot of bad memories and although Vincent hated to be there, he had to for the sake of his son. At the thought he had to turn and look at the silver haired man. He couldn't believe that the silver haired demi-god was his flesh and blood but as he searched through the Mansion and sifting through his memories, he had realized that Lucrecia had been dropping him hints.

Sephiroth would have had a normal childhood and life if Hojo hadn't experimented on him while he was still in his mother's stomach. However, it was out of spite, rather than the sake of science that Hojo had chosen Lucrecia and her baby. He _knew_ that the baby that Lucrecia was carrying was Vincent's and since he couldn't have Lucrecia, for she was already in love with and loyal to the Ex-Turk, that no one would. So, he 'killed' Vincent but was pissed and yet impressed that Lucrecia had experimented on him and unknowingly had made a demi-god….Chaos. By doing this, she had enhanced the skills and senses that Vincent had plus, allowing him to transform into the most destructive force on Earth. Vincent was also immortal and Hojo couldn't believe that she had such a specimen. He envied her on the success and had decided to go to the next step, by creating a super human, from the womb. At first, Lucrecia didn't agree due to what Vincent wanted. However, when he was out of commission, he had his way. He had begun injecting Lucrecia with Jenova cells but the resistance was remarkable. Lucrecia had continued to fight the cells, therefore killing her slowly. When Sephiroth was born, Lucrecia begged and pleaded for Hojo to give herson back to her. Hojo had refused and as retaliation, made sure that she left clues for Vincent, hoping that one day he or her son, whoever first, would kill Hojo and avenge them all.

To prevent this, Hojo, being the chicken he was, had locked Vincent away in a coffin and had fed Sephiroth lies about his parents and what he was. Sephiroth was never an alien spawn but a human, conceived from the love of two people. The madness he had undergone was not his own, but because of Jenova's cells. Jenova had used him as a vessel when he went on the killing sprees. She was there when he killed Zack and made Hell on Earth. Cloud and Zack were also experimented on and were also injected. However Cloud had something a bit extra. Cloud was not only a breeder but he was, now that Aeris was dead, the true last Ancient. Hojo's plans for Cloud were quite simple, to have him with Sephiroth to beget the next race of super humans. He didn't want that happening while they were under Hojo's clutches. That was why Zack had helped Cloud to escape. He was about to go further back until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met the cat like green eyes of his son.

"Father, what's wrong?" Sephiroth's smooth and deep baritone asked. Vincent placed his unclawed hand over his son's and sighed.

"Every time I come here I get overwhelmed." The older man answered. Sephiroth looked at him and nodded.

"I completely understand." He said as he also looked over the enterance in where they were standing. "I feel it too."

"As do I," Cloud whispered. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." The two Valentine men looked at each other and then at Cloud in concern. Without saying another word, Sephiroth picked up Cloud, going up the stairs and to the left into a beautiful yet dusted room. (If you guys had played Crisis, it's the door where you would see the apple through the keyhole). After using his wing to dust off the bed, set Cloud gently down onto it.

"Cloud, stay here and rest," The silver haired demi-god ordered gently. "We can take care of this." After rubbing Cloud's stomach a bit and kissing him, Sephiroth walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. Vincent was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Sephiroth," He said gently and yet a hint of worry was detectable. "I don't think it would be wise for Cloud to fight this time, especially against a man who is after you." Sephiroth looked at his father and couldn't believe his ears.

"Father, Cloud would be pissed if he was told that he had to back off."

"Sephiroth, it would be an unnecessary risk." Vincent said sternly. "I strongly advise that Cloud stay out of this."

"Not without a sound reason Father." Sephiroth argued. Vincent had to smirk. The boy was as logical as his mother and yet, stubborn as he was.

"Sephiroth, you don't know Cloud as I do." He said, causing the younger man to blush. "Tell me, do you know why he feels sick in here?"

"No, not really."

"Well let me put it to you this way my stubborn silver haired son," Vincent said. "Cloud is an Empath. He can see and remember what has happened in this place. He feels the emotions and can hear the past as if he were standing right there." Sephiroth looked at his father in surprise. He had no idea that Cloud was that sensitive. Sephiroth looked around the place and shook his head at what he felt. Yes, he was able to feel uneasy due what happened to him but he would never have what Cloud had for all the gil in the world.

"Father, are you telling me that the memories are making Cloud sick?" Vincent looked at his son and tilted his head.

"In a manner of speaking." His father said. "You see, when Cloud and Zack were brought here ans experimented on, Cloud became very ill due to the Mako poisoning..." Sephiroth's eyes widened at that. _Cloud had to get out of there._

"FATHER!" Sephiroth cried out in concern when he saw Cloud on the bed and pale. "Oh Gaia," He rushed to and kneeled down to look his lover over. Cloud was trembling and his eyes were closed. Sephiroth removed a glove and felt his little lover's forehead. It was sweaty and burning up! Vincent looked the blond over, removed his cloak and covered Cloud with it. The Two Valentines looked at the blond again, then nodded. They had to see what could be done and the only answer would possibly be in the basement. After kissing his lover's pale cheek, he followed his father to the basement. As they approached the study, he took a stance, drawing out his sword and his father, cocking the Death Penalty.

"Whoever you are," Vincent stated clearly through the darkness. "I suggest you come out and show yourself before I get trigger happy. And I can see you, so don't think I'll miss." The shadowed figure hesitated a moment then walked out. Vincent still had his gun out and cocked but Sephiroth looked at the man. He was dressed in black SOLDIER gear, had black hair and blue eyes. His build was muscular and his eyes were blue. His face was careworn yet friendly and one white wing was visible.

"Angeal." Sephiroth said as he lowered his sword and gesturing for his father to lower hid gun. "What are you lurking here in the dark? My father would have killed you." Angeal looked at his friend and chuckled.

"So you found out the truth Seph?" Angeal asked as he looked at the other man. "It's about time. It's an honor to meet you at last Mr. Valentine sir." Vincent nodded and put his gun away.

"What are you doing here in the Mansion?" Vincent asked. Angeal sighed and looked at them.

"You heard that Genesis is here didn't you?" He asked as he looked at the silver haired ex-General. Sephiroth showed him the book and feather.

"No but he tried to nail me and would have if I hadn't left my office to see my lover. A receptionist gave me the ook and a feather from Genesis' wing. So yes I do know that he's here but you're telling me that he can be in the mansion?" Angeal nodded and both men paled. _CLOUD!_

Cloud was in the room, resting and wondering why he was sick. He had tried to open his eyes but it was a struggle in itself. _Why can't I open my eyes?_ Cloud thought. _And why am I burning up like this?_ _Where are Sephiroth and Vincent?_ He willed himself to remain calm and remembered the last time he had felt this way. It was when he and Zack were captured and experimented on. He remembered Zack being the first to rise while Cloud had Mako posioning. _Oh no, I'm reliving this! Oh, Gaia, wake me up!_ As he struggled to rise, he felt a powerful presence. It wasn't Seph's. It was similar though but more evil and more corrupted than Sephiroth's. It made Cloud very uneasy and he prayed silently that he would not meet this being. _Please, go away._ Cloud thought helplessly. From the doorway of his room, he heard a smooth icy voice and felt a cloth on his forehead. It was cold and cool and Cloud was shocked out of his skin. _Has Sephiroth come back?_ Painfully yet finally, he had managed to open his eyes and he gasped at what he saw. It was a man, dressed in pinkish red and black, his hair was short and auburn streaked with silver. His eyes were cat like similiar his lover's but instead of being emerald green and warm, these eyes were iced blue and cold. Their gaze chilled Cloud's blood and his spine.

"So, what is the last Ancient doing here?" The voice asked silkily. "And quite ill too. Are you here to fight me? I'll be honest with you; you won't stand a chance against me. I for one, appriciate beauty and you are very beautiful." He whispered as he keep reapplying the cloth to Cloud's forehead. "So, I give you a choice, my beautiful love, come with me or many will die." Cloud tried to move away, for this man's evil nature was coming off him in waves. Who was this guy?

"GENESIS!" A voice from the door barked, causing the man to turn his gaze from Cloud to the newcomer. Cloud felt his heart swell and was happy at the voice. He didn't have to see who it was to know who it was. It was Zack. "Stay away from him Genesis."

"Why would I do that?" Cloud heard the man ask innocently as he walked to the other man. "I am lacking for someone to warm my bed." Cloud heard Zack drawing a sword and taking a stance. He also heard the other man withdraw his own blade and he hoped that they were fighting outside. He didnt fancy getting diced due from being in the crossfire! He struggled one more time and opened his eyes and shakingly rose from the bed. Zack looked at him in concern but held Genesis at swords' point.

"Spike, get out of here now." Zack ordered as he walked in so Cloud could leave. Cloud did so without question and was glad that he didn't have to go far. Coming towards him at the walkway leading to the stairs, were Vincent and Sephiroth.

"Seph," He whispered as he fell into his lover's embrace. Sephiroth held him tight and sighed in relief. He looked down at his little blond and kissed him. Angeal looked at the couple in amusement. Sephiroth, in his absence, had become _domesticated_. It suited him. Out of the three of them, Sephiroth had always been the civil one, the mediator. Now it was time for him to settle down. Angeal had _always known_.

"Cloud, are you all right?" Sephiroth asked as he soothed his lover. "You're trembling."

"Seph, there's a guy in red in my room, he's fighting with Zack." Sephiroth, Angeal and Vincent looked at each other but Sephiroth slipped into what Cloud and the other have come to call, 'General Mode'.

"Cloud stay with Angeal," He said as he handed Cloud over to a dark haired,blue eyed man. "Father, come with me." The two ran to the room, battle ready and Cloud turned to the man who was assigned to watch him.

"I wish I knew what was going on." He said as Angeal set him down onto another bed and placed a cool cloth onto the little blond's forehead. He was very concerned and knew that the boy was suffering from Mako poisoning. _This is not good. We have to get going. _Angeal looked at the blond and sighed.

"It's hard to explain but I will do my best." He said as he sat in the seat across from Cloud's bed and smiled. "Have you ever read LOVELESS?"

"No I haven't." Cloud said. "I heard it was a play though."

"You're right," Angeal said with a nod. "It is a play, but it is also Genesis' favorite. He, Seph and I were friends and we all grew up together. Genesis and I have fought constantly but Sephiroth was always the peacemaker, hard to believe because of whatever history you may have shared I know. But Genesis was always jealous of Seph. We were all FIRST CLASS but it was Sephiroth who was loved and worshipped as a Hero. As well as being the General. Genesis was only the mayor's son of a town he and I grew up in when we were kids. He sees Sephiroth as inferior to him."

"Let him try to say that now in his face," Cloud said. "He's wicked than you may have remembered him from your youth."

"That I don't doubt." Angeal said. "There is a saying, 'the quiet ones are always the dangerous ones.' Seph was quiet but if one crossed him, it was like having a death wish."

"But how did this Genesis guy turn the way he did?"

"Well it happened with an accident. An accident Genesis had started and got hurt from. He had lost blood and well, as always, Sephiroth volunteered to help. The doctor however, denied his blood but gave him something else. Oh Genesis healed but he wasn't the same. He began to change, mentally and physically. As did we, but Seph, underwent the opposite of what we did. We eventually began to decay or 'degrade'. Seph didn't. He _remained_ perfect and his powers increased. He _evolved._" Cloud listened what Angeal said and wondered what the play had to do with the three of them. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"He's reenacting the play!" Cloud said. "He wants to bring the play to life. I'm sure of it."

"Well I'll be damned!" Angeal said with a smile at the discovery. "I think you're right. Now we have…." He was interrupted when Vincent, Zack and Sephiroth came in. Cloud checked them all and after seeing that no one was hurt, kissed Sephiroth passionately. The silver haired man kissed back and hugged him.

"It's not over yet." Sephiroth said as he looked at Angeal, anger glowing full flame in his eyes. Angeal, Zack and Vincent nodded. Angeal looked at his friend and smiled.

"I think you might want to hear what Cloud has to say." He said. Sephiroth sat down beside the blond on the bed and took Angeal's place in placing the cool cloth onto Cloud's forehead.

"Spike, you ok? I haven't seen you like this since you were poisoned."

"ZACK!" Angeal barked. The other man looked at him hurt.

"What?" He asked with a pout. "I want to know."

"Yes Zack," Cloud sighed as he leaned against his lover. "I'll be fine. I guess I'm just reliving what happened to me in here." Zack looked at him, then at Sephiroth. However it was Vincent who had the answer.

"Cloud is an Empath, so he can feel and see things." Zack smirked at that.

"Oh really?" Zack asked. "So can he tell me when I'm hitting a million bucks?"

"ZACK!!" The three older men shouted.

"What?" Zack asked, but sat cross legged on the floor. "What did I say?"

"We don't have time for such questions. Let's get back to business at hand." The Ex-General said. "So love, what do you have to tell us?"

"Genesis is reenacting the play." He said. "He wants to bring it to life."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here we go!

Chapter 4: Abduction

"He wants to what?" Zack asked from his place on the Mansion floor. "Did the degeneration get to his brain too?" Cloud heard a snicker and turned to the two Valentines who were trying to keep a straight face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yes Zack," Cloud said, "And there's more."

"And what would that be?" Zack asked, cracking a grin. "Cross-dressing and ballet…?" Cloud heard another snicker and had to keep a smile from forming on his own lips. Zack didn't mean to be but, he was just…funny.

"In all seriousness," Vincent said, cuing the silverette to compose him-self. "What do you think the next course of action should be?"

"We should find some clues." Angeal said calmly from his place at the doorway. "If there was something that Genesis was good at: it was keeping records."

"So where are we going?" Zack asked as he helped Cloud up.

"Back to Banora…." Angeal said, drowning out Zack's moan. The two Valentines and Cloud nodded and made their way out of Shinra Mansion and to 7th Heaven to rest up and prepare for a new mission.

"Seph?" Cloud whispered as he rested his head on the older man's chest. The silverette held him tightly but was quite a heavy sleeper. Cloud smiled tenderly and gently broke his lover's grip and padded his way to the kitchen. He was about to flip the light on when a pair of ice blue eyes looked at him, glowing eerily.

"Hello my dear," A voice purred. "Did you honestly think I'd forget about you?" Cloud's body tensed as he took a stance. Genesis' voice chuckled in his ear, his breath hot on his ear and the back of his neck. Cloud turned to punch the former First Class but his fist was stopped in mid-strike.

"Now now, let's not fight." Genesis said. "Instead let us celebrate our upcoming union and the coming of the Goddess." With that he knocked out Cloud and whisked him out into the night.

"Cloud…?" Sephiroth mumbled as he turned over but his eyes widened as he realized that Cloud's spot was ice cold. His little blond never came back to their bed and it worried the silverette. He quickly dressed in full battle gear and looked for his father, who was at the breakfast table with an over-energized Zack and a bemused Angeal.

"Cloud's gone." The former General said as he gripped the hilt of Masumane tightly. "we have to find him and fast."

"Whoa Seph," Zack said, "We don't even know who took Spike." Angeal and Vincent saw Sephiroth bend down and pick up a black feather by the doors.

"We do now."

Sorry for the chapter being short but I promise that the next ones will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is a rape lemon. I would like to thank Keedra2173 for this chapter. I'm tweaking it a little bit but she's the main writer on this one. Thank you so much! **_

Chapter 5: Fall from Grace

Genesis watched the sun rise from the balcony, enthralled by the golden rays touching the recovering dumbapple orchards outside of his family's acres. Genesis feared that the orchards, much less the town would never rise from Shinra's fiery assault. He was happy that his Goddess has blessed him by restoring his homeland.

The cinnabar haired former First Class turned a pleased eye to look over the cottage he built over the ashes of his family home. It wasn't as flashy as the Mansion his father had commissioned but it was perfect for _his _needs; a place to hide and place to plan. After all, who would bother to look for him in Benora?

A soft moan from inside the bedroom roused the red head from his thoughts. He almost forgot about the alluring little blond he abducted and he smirked. _Ah, my pretty is awake. It would be rude to keep him waiting._ He leisurely strolled into the bedroom and took pleasure in the sight on the bed.

Cloud slowly regained consciousness, his head was throbbing from the knock Genesis dealt him the night before. He tried to move but discovered that he couldn't, thanks to the chains that kept him bound to the bed. He allowed his eyes to focus and take in his new surroundings. He noticed the first rays of light, the red cherry wood and wine red furniture, but what he didn't notice, was Genesis' fist coming towards his face. He couldn't block, in fact, he felt sick.

"My dear, you look sick." The red head purred. "It must be the mako I had the chains enforced with." Genesis leaned over the blond, face to face, their lips inches away from each other. "Did you miss me?" Cloud's eyes hardened but he couldn't fight back. Genesis smirked and pulled the blanket that was covering the blond away. Cloud tried to pull away from Genesis' roaming eyes but the red head wasn't having it.

"Now my pretty one, you don't need to be modest." He said as he pulled the chains. "The Goddess has blessed you with such beauty, there's no need to hide it from loving eyes." Cloud would've laughed if he didn't feel so sick. _This guy's crazier than Hojo! _His mind screamed. _I'm in deep shit!_

"Oh, you don't want to talk to me." The red head pouted a bit. "That's too bad. I was hoping to know about you. But, I suppose we can do _other _things." As he spoke, Genesis removed his coat and armor, taking his time, savoring his time with his little blond captive. Cloud's eyes widened as he realized why he was brought here. His mind was right: He was in _deep _shit.

Genesis' body tingled in perverse delight as he beheld the realization and fear in the blond's eyes. _I am going to enjoy this._ His mind purred. Slowly, he removed his undershirt, his vest, his boots and his pants. Once undressed, the red head sat on the bed and ran his hands over Cloud's body. _His skin is so soft…yet so strong…_ Genesis thought as he licked his lips. He was pleased to see evidence of Cloud's arousal, nipples hardening, and increased breathing. Genesis chuckled at this, for he wanted the boy to enjoy what he had in store. He ran his hands down, daring to explore further and lightly brushed the blond's penis. He felt it pulsate and harden under his exploration and smirked as he beheld his own arousal. After coaxing the boy's penis to full arousal, Genesis kissed and licked his way downward but stopped, allowing his lips touch the tip. After a moment, he took the blond into his mouth, licking and sucking sensuously.

Cloud was battling against his treasonous body and hormones as he tried to not watch the red head suck his penis. When he saw Genesis remove his clothes, he panicked. When Genesis caressed his skin, he felt pleasure. He cursed his empathy and hated himself for allowing this man to give him the pleasure that solely belonged to his lover. When he began to jerk him off, Cloud's mind fogged over. The red head _knew_ carnal pleasure. He knew where to touch and how to do it. As Genesis' mouth closed over him, the blond began to beg, "Please, stop…Don't do this, please….no!" The last word was ripped from his lips as he came into Genesis' waiting mouth. He felt his seed flow from his penis and down Genesis' throat. Genesis continued sucking until he was sure the blond was dry. The blond was limp and the red head placed him on the bed. Looking the blond over, Genesis couldn't help the pleased smirk that graced his lips. The boy not only looked delectable, his taste drove Genesis to desire more. He knelt between the blond's legs and after spreading them apart, was pleasantly surprised. _She blesses me again…_ He thought as he beheld Cloud's 'secret' He looked down into the hazy eyes of the blond below him and smirked again.

"Well, well, you are hiding something interesting here," As he said that, the red head dipped his head down gave a brief lick to Cloud's secret. It was sweet, warm and intoxicating. "So interesting, two ways for me to enjoy you..." With that he penetrated Cloud's secret with his tongue, sucking and licking, and savoring the blond's forced moans of pleasure. Cloud didn't know what to do, there was no slack to the chains and he couldn't move unless Genesis moved him. Cloud closed his eyes as pleasure coursed through his treacherous body again as Genesis ravished him with his tongue.

After what seemed like forever, Cloud felt Genesis' tongue withdraw from his female part and felt the head of something hard and hot teasing him. Cloud whimpered as he felt Genesis' hot and heavy manhood move to position his female entrance. Cloud knew what was coming and braced himself. When he didn't feel anything enter him, Cloud opened his eyes. Directly above him, Genesis' ocean blue eyes looked down at him.

"Now, we join with the blessing of the Goddess." With that, he brutally thrust his hot, hard cock into Cloud's female entrance. The pain was so unbearable that the blond bucked his hips, in an attempt to dislodge the msn above him. He clamped down on the intrusion and tried to push it out. Genesis rode Cloud's bucking hips and relished the blond's body clench his. It was beyond what he imagined, but concluded it would only be better if he moved, and move he did. He slowly removed his erection and thrust it in once more. Soon he established a brutal pace. He was unmindful of the screams and sobs coming from the blond beneath him. In that moment, the redhead only wanted to experience release. He could feel the orgasm building, with a particularly brutal thrust, Genesis came inside the body screaming and crying beneath him. The red head collapsed onto Cloud. Cloud couldn't stop crying, the only thought in his head was that he hoped that he wouldn't get pregnant and Sephiroth would never find out.

Genesis recovered and lifted himself up from Cloud. He was pleased to see the blonde crying. He didn't want to be so harsh and brutal but when the blonde begged him to stop, he saw red with rage. Withdrawing from Cloud's body, Genesis headed to the bathroom to clean up and redress. He paused at the door and looked back. _Once more couldn't hurt._ He thought as he went back to the bed and settled once more between Cloud's legs.

"I've decided, I'm not done yet, my dear. I really want to try the other holes in your body." With a laugh at the look of horror, fear and pain on Cloud's face, Genesis spread the blonde's butt cheeks and thrust viciously into his body. The scream that ripped from Cloud's lips was the sweetest music to the redhead as he began to move in and out.

_***I know it was a rough one. There's more to come. Stay tuned***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Once again I dedicate this chap to Keedra2173 for such a great idea! **_

Chapter 6: Retrieved from Darkness

Minutes…..Hours….Days…..Cloud couldn't remember how long it has been since his abduction and his continuous rape. The searing pain from Genesis' brutal ministrations long ago dulled his throat hoarse from the screams he uttered cries to implore the red head to cease his actions and softly whispered prayers to Gaia to be rescued. Rescue never came and Cloud began to lose hope. His spirit was weakening and his tired body ceased feeling pleasure, pain, or a faint tingling. He was bathed and taken care of, for Genesis didn't want his beauty marred too badly. But he was like a marble statue around Genesis, cold and lifeless.

"This has been a blissful week." Genesis purred, recovering from his latest ejaculation. "And it pains me to leave you, but the Goddess has given me a mission and unfortunately, I can not take you with me…" The red head leaned down and kissed the blonde's cold, cracked lips. "I shall miss you. Please behave," After removing himself from the blonde's body, Genesis freshened up, dressed in full battle gear and went for the window but not before blowing a kiss to the blonde. "I'm missing you already." With that and a powerful flap of his wing, he was gone.

Cloud turned his eyes up to the ceiling, trying to call off the searing tears that tried to escape his eyes. He was ruined and he was certain that Sephiroth wouldn't want him now. _I was weak….it's all my fault…_ Without wanting to, Cloud let out a hoarse, heart wrenching sob and cried. _Seph, I'm so sorry, forgive me…._

The silverette and the others were vehement in their search for the blonde. Since that night, Sephiroth was in full General mode and he wasn't giving up until he had his beloved blonde back in his arms. He told Reeve that he was looking for Cloud and that if he didn't like it, he could shove the research and Caith Sith far up his ass. Zack couldn't help it but the way he said it and the look on Reeve's face was fucking priceless and Zack busted a gut. Even Angeal and Vincent had small smiles on their faces. So far, the trio had two clues, the black wing feather and the book. Now, they were looking for more.

"Gee I hope we find Spike soon." Zack said as he kicked at a pebble with his boot. "Seph looks ready to kick all of our asses." Angeal said nothing but nodded in full agreement. For as long as he knew him, he's never seen Sephiroth in a silent rage like this. He was about to say something until he saw Zack trip over something and fall face-first into the dusty road.

"OW!" The black haired puppy whined, holding his ankle. "Damn dumbapple!" Angeal's eyes widened at the sight of the little blue fruit and picked it up. Now they knew where they needed to go: Benora.

"How soon can we get there?" The Silver haired ex-General asked the other swordsman. Angeal crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"If we quicken pace on foot, by nightfall…."

"By air….?"

"A few hours give or take." Angeal said. Sephiroth nodded and turned to his father.

"I hope you don't object to us taking to the air." He said. Vincent shook his head and closed his eyes, summoning the only one who could fly….

"AHHHHHH!" Zack said. "Is that…..Chaos?" The demon turned upon hearing his name, focusing golden eyes at the black haired young man.

"_**There's no need to fear me child I'm not after you."**_Chaos hissed. "_**Time's wasting.**_" With that, he flapped his wings and took to the air. Angeal followed, carrying Zack and Sephiroth took the rear. He prayed that Cloud would be safe.

Within two hours of flying, the group landed in Benora. Angeal was amazed at how much the town had revived. _I remember it burning….How?_ He shook himself from his reverie, now was not the time. They needed to find Cloud. Vincent went on ahead by himself while Angeal and Sephiroth paired off, leaving Zack alone. Zack walked around, the spotting a cottage he didn't remember being there the last time he was in Benora. _Who built this? I don't remember this being here…_ Realization dawned on him and he sent up a signal before rushing in.

He searched through the rooms one by one and Zack felt his temper growing shorter and shorter with every room that came up empty. The cottage seemed small but Genesis managed to fit a lot into a small space. He even looked in the basement. _Where is he? _ Zack thought. _I'm running out of rooms…_ Zack climbed the stairs and went right, it was the _very _last room and it was the most elaborate._ This must be the Master bedroom….wait, is that crying I hear? _He placed an ear against the door and listened. He heard faint sobs and gasped._ Cloud! Don't worry Spikey I'll get you out!_ He turned the knob and found it locked. Zack huffed and kicked the door in. He wasn't ready for the sight on the other side.

BANG! Went the door and Zack felt his heart break. There, on the bed, chained up, bruised and naked, was Cloud. The room smelled of blood, semen and sex, as well as Cloud's tears. Zack bit back his own tears as he called out to the others.

"Guys, I found him, I found Cloud!"

_**I know it's short but hoping the next ones to be longer! Review to let me know!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I would again like to thank Keedra2173 for all her help, encouragement and inspiration.**_

Chapter 7:

Zack waited for the others, he didn't have to wait long. Vincent was the first to arrive and like Zack, he had to hold back his tears and anger. He motioned for Zack to stay at the door and keep watch. The older Valentine carefully made his way to Cloud, carefully placed a hand onto the blonde's shoulder and gently shook him. The blonde curled up in fear, body trembling uncontrollably. Vincent calmed with reassurance and wrapped his cloak around the naked blonde. Cloud's tear stained eyes looked at the older man and clung onto him for dear life, praying with all he had it wasn't a dream.

"There now Cloud," Vincent's deep voice whispered. "You're safe now, Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth and I we're all here."

"Vin….cent…." Cloud whispered hoarsely, tears flowing anew. "I…." The traumatized blonde couldn't finish, exhausted and weak from his ordeal. The older man released him from the chain and bit back his anger at the angry and bloody marks the chains left on Cloud's wrists. He lifted Cloud carefully into his arms and the trio went outside. Sephiroth and Angeal were nowhere in sight.

"Zackery, where are…."

"They probably went on ahead on their search sir." Zack whispered to the older Valentine. Vincent tightened his grip on Cloud and nodded.

"Maybe it's for the best." The former ex-Turk said. "Sephiroth will go into a murderous rage if he sees Cloud like this."

"It's not like we can hide it sir." Zack said, "Seph has a way to figuring things out."

"This is true," The older Valentine said. "But we need a place for Cloud to feel safe as well as examined."

"Well, is there a place where Seph doesn't know about?" Zack asked. Vincent looked at the younger man and nodded. He shifted Cloud's position and pulled out his cell. There was only one person he could consult on the situation.

"Reeve," The older man answered as he picked up the call. Zack's eyebrow raised up in question.

"Reeve, it's Vincent. We found Cloud in Benora and his condition is not good. Signs of trauma and possible rape are detected."

"Bring him in Vince." Reeve said. "Who else is with you?"

"Zack…"

"Ok, you both can come. But Zack can wait in the waiting room." Vincent nodded knowingly.

"Of course…." Vincent said. "Thank you Reeve, we will be there shortly." He clicked his cell shut and nodded to Zack. Wordlessly, both men carried the blonde to the WRO headquarters. In front of the headquarters, were Reeve and a scientist both men didn't know but saw that he bore a striking resemblance to Cloud…

"Oh my, this is bad." He said as he looked at slumbering blonde in the gunman's arms. "Sephiroth didn't see him like this did he?"

"No,"

"Thank Gaia." Reeve said. "Quickly, come inside. This is Dr. Marcus Knight; he's filling in for Sephiroth until further notice." Vincent and Zack nodded to the scientist who returned the greeting and led them to a comfortable room.

"Set him down here." Dr. Knight ordered lightly, mentioned to the chair that was next to the bed. Vincent set the blonde down and met with tired but questioning mako sapphire eyes.

"You're safe Cloud, don't worry." Vincent said. "We are in the WRO headquarters, you have to let Dr. Knight exam you ok? He won't hurt you I promise." Cloud looked to the scientist for a moment then nodded his consent. Dr. Knight made sure he was careful and gentle in his examination. The boy was strong but the trauma was great. He was about to order Vincent and Zack out of the room but Cloud whimpered and grasped onto Vincent.

"Mr. Valentine you can stay, he seems more comfortable with you here. Mr. Fair, please wait outside." Zack nodded and went outside. As Dr. Knight continued his examination Vincent heard Cloud's whisper.

"Seph….it's all my fault, please forgive me….don't leave me…."

"Cloud, my son will not leave you. He love you and he'll never…."

"I'm ruined….dirty…..whore…."

"No you're not." Vincent said, choking back a sob of his own. "What happened to you is not your fault. Don't you ever speak like that of yourself…."

"I'm so sorry….." Cloud sobbed. Vincent held him and hugged him. Both Dr. Knight and Reeve also felt heartbroken. They have never seen the Hero of the World like this. Whatever happened, it was quite a blow to Cloud's spirit.

Time seemed to slowed down to a crawl as the exam continued. Vincent never left Cloud's side.

"Well, I'm finally finished." Dr. Knight said. "Did anyone know that the boy's a hermaphrodite?"

"I had no idea." Vincent admitted. "Doctor, was he….?"

"Yes, he was raped." Dr. Knight said, anger coloring his voice. "More than once and brutally….Possible to high likely he's pregnant. I'd like to keep him here for a bit. He needs a lot of recovery, rehab, possible therapy and a lot of TLC." Vincent nodded attentively and took note of the doctor's diagnosis. He thanked both Reeve and Dr. Knight and after explaining to Cloud of what was to happen, he made his way to the waiting room. Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth stood up and looked at him.

"Cloud will need to stay here." Vincent said. "He's been through a lot and will not feel safer anywhere else right now." Sephiroth bit his lower lip, trying to contain his anger and Vincent couldn't blame the ex-General. He loved Cloud with all he had and as powerful as he was, he wasn't able to protect the one he loved.

"Sephiroth, we will all get through this." Vincent reasoned. "It is in the best interest if you don't see him now. Not as he is right now."

"Is he that bad?" Sephiroth asked. "What happened?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready and not a moment sooner." Vincent said. "I will tell you this much: he blames himself and believes you won't love him anymore."

"I would never….I love him…How could he…think that?"

"Trauma is a dangerous thing and must be handled with the upmost care." Vincent pointed out. Sephiroth sighed but listened to his father. All three men bade Reeve goodbye and headed home.

Zack was uncharacteristically silent through the entire journey home. The image of Cloud bound, bruised and sickly looking kept replaying in his head. The anger he felt was boiling through his body like molten lava and he was dying to break some heads. He looked at Cloud as a little brother and he would be damned that what happened to Cloud went unpunished. Unbeknownst to him, two other men shared his sentiment: the two Valentine men.

_Don't worry Spikey. _Zack thought. _You will get payback. I promise…_

_**How will the gang cope and what will the girls think when they hear the news? Review to find out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is to all who reviewed and to Keedra2173. Thanks for helping me make this chapter more complete. **_

Chapter 8:

The trio entered the home Sephiroth and Cloud shared and Zack winced at the force of Seph's throw as he threw his keys to Gaia knows where and slammed the door shut. _He's royally pissed._ Zack thought. _Hell we all are._

"I want to know," The former Genreal began icily. "What happened that was _so dire_ that Cloud could not be seen?"

"Seph, he's safe now, that's the most important…."

"What the FUCK happened?" The silverette said. Vincent placed a hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Sephiroth, I know you're concerned, we all are. But Cloud's in a fragile state…"

"Fine, don't tell me," The silverette huffed. "I'll _find _out." With that, he stormed up to his room. Vincent and Zack looked at each other. They knew that Sephiroth was a man of his word and that he _would_ find out.

"Mr. Valentine, we can't let Seph find out right now." Zack said. "He'll go nuts for sure!" Vincent's crimson eyes widened as the memories replayed in his head. _Hell no…._

"Get Reeve on the phone," Vincent ordered. "Now…."

"Reeve," The older man answered as he picked up the phone.

"Reeve, it's Vincent, listen, we need you and Dr. Knight to conceal the documents that pertain to Cloud and the exams. Also, extreme confidentiality…."

"Vincent, I'm way ahead of you. Dr. Knight has already taken the necessary precautions."

"That's a relief," Zack shouted. "If Seph finds out he'll go bonkers for sure!"

"Give us a month." Reeve said. "That should be enough time for Cloud to recover some."

"All right, one month, thank you Reeve." With that, Vincent slicked his cell shut and turned to Zack.

"How can we distract Sephiroth for a month?" Zack asked. "He's never taken a vacation."

"Maybe it's time he should." Vincent said. "We will meet the girls at Coasta de Sol. They will help us."

"Um, what about Yuffie, the last time I checked she wasn't a member of the Silver Elite." Vincent blinked then growled. He _completely_ forgot about Yuffie. Since the War she wasn't a fan of Shinra. She was even less of a fan of his son, even though they formed a rocky truce. But she _loved _Cloud. Vincent took a breath and then flipped open his cell one more.

"Hallo Yuffie here!" Yuffie's cheerful voice squealed over the other line. Vincent held the phone a bit away from his ear and Zack snickered.

"Yuffie it's Vincent,"

"VINNIE," She crowed. "How are you? How's the family? How's Cloud? We miss you guys!"

"Yuffie, listen to me, Cloud…"He hesitated for a moment, bracing himself for the worse. "Cloud was abducted by Genesis to Benora. We just got him back and he's…not well."

"What happened to him?" She asked, her child-like cheeriness gone. Vincent took a breath and looked around to make sure his silver haired son wasn't eavesdropping before continuing. Luckily, he wasn't. "He was raped Yuffie."

The line was silent for a moment the he heard the line being picked up again.

"Vincent, is what you told Yuffie true?" Tifa asked. "She just told me and…"

"Yes it's true."

"By Gaia, does Sephiroth know?"

"No. He doesn't know. Cloud believes Sephiroth won't love him anymore. Thinks he's ruined….a whore…."

"But what happened to him wasn't his fault…"

"Cloud doesn't see it that way."

"We're forgetting about our beloved silverback." Tifa said. "He may go out for blood."

"And he would be justified." Vincent said. "Genesis hurt _his_ lover."

"So what's the plan? I mean, where _is _Cloud?"

"Cloud is being held at the WRO headquarters, observed by Reeve and Dr. Marcus Knight, for the duration."

"Is there something else?"

"The doctor believes that Cloud may be pregnant. Dr. Knight asked for a month for Cloud's stay so he can test him for it." Tifa drew in a harsh breath. She wasn't happy with what had happened to her childhood friend.

"So what do you have planned for Sephiroth? There is no way to keep him occupied. Not for a month!"

"Yes there is a mission." Zack said. "I'm sure he'll want to track down Genesis."

"Yea, just one question; where is he?"

_Meanwhile in the mountains_

"_**Genesis, my Crimson Angel,"**_ Genesis looked up from his book and waited. Before him, materialized a beautiful woman in armor, had long white blond hair and had a serene look upon her face.

"Yes my Goddess,"

"_**I have a mission for you."**_ Genesis heard his Goddess say. _**"I need your help in obtaining a sacred item."**_

"Anything for the Goddess," He said with a bow. "All you have to do is ask."

"_**I need the Black Materia. I lost it long ago. I am powerless to reach it. With it, we can create the perfect world."**_

"Where is it?" He asked thought a perfect world with his Goddess ruling and he at her side, was _quite _intriguing.

"_**In the Northern Crater,"**_ She said. _**"I implore you to assist me. As a reward for your loyalty, you will rule at my side." **_Without another word, Genesis left the mountains, headed north-bound to the Northern Crater. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of colbalt blue eyes watched him fly off.

_I found him, time to let the others know._ The eyes made sure Genesis was out eye and earshot before flipping the cell open and dialed the number of a certain puppy.

"Zack Fair here," Zack said as he answered the phone.

"Puppy, where is everyone?"

"Angeal where have you been…?"

"I'm still in Benora, I found Genesis. He flew out of a cave in the mountains. He's heading to the Northern Crater. Keep Sephiroth with you, I'm going after him."

"But Angeal…" Zack began but was cut off when Angeal's line went dead, connection broken. He looked to Vincent, who was waiting.

"That was Angeal," Zack said. "He's going after Genesis."

XXX

Once he reached his room, Sephiroth headed for his computer. He knew that he needed as much information as possible. Vincent and Zack wouldn't tell him anything and from the way they were acting, they would most likely call Rufus and have him put a block on _anything_ pertaining to Cloud.

The silverete had a hard time containing his rage. The last he felt this way, he _burned_ _a town to the ground…._It _always_ came back to Genesis. The red head always seemed to be around to inflict devastating blows to his emotions. Flexing his fingers, he proceeded to search the Shinra and WRO databases. When he ran a search for Cloud, he found that his access was denied. Containing his anger, he calmed his mind and proceeded to hack the files. The encryption on the files was difficult and took some time, but he was able to access them. Reading the files, quickly, Sephiroth's rage increased a thousand fold. That bastard _raped_ Cloud and made him feel worthless. He needed to see Cloud and reassure him that he would _never _leave and that he would _always _love him.

That would be hard, because he didn't know where Cloud was and everyone would try their best to keep him away._ Maybe they're right on this one._ If Cloud was having a hard time emotionally, it was best to leave him alone for now. The possibility of Cloud being pregnant worried the silverette; there was a small possibility that it would be his, but that was slim. A knock on the door pulled Sephiroth from his thoughts.

"Come in," He said. Zack opened the door and entered the room slowly; he was unsure of his friend's temper and didn't want to up impaled on Masumane.

"We know where Genesis is going. Angeal called and said that he was headed to the Northern Crater." Zack said with an uneasy breath. "We can meet him there and confront Genesis."

Sephiroth looked at his friend, anger and rage apparent in his eyes. There was a possibility that the trip to the Northern Crater would give Cloud time to heal and to determine if he was pregnant. With those thoughts in mind, the silverette nodded and dressed in _full_ battle gear. He would go and face his former lover and demand an explanation for his actions


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks to Keedra2173 for her help on making this chappie better! We make an awesome team! **_

Chapter 9: Silver vs. Crimson part 1

Zack and Angeal wordlessly followed the former General of Shinra as he made his way toward Rocket Town. After discovering what had happened to his Cloud, the General had a vendetta: he was out for blood. And no one, not even his father, would sway him. He would get his revenge…

"Angeal, I had no idea Seph would hack into the files I swear." Zack pleaded. Angeal looked at him and sighed.

"I know that Zack, but we should've anticipated that he would do that." Angeal said. "No one blames you Puppy."

"So why do I feel as if was my fault?"

"You found Cloud on that day, and as his friend, you probably blame yourself for not being there sooner. We're all blaming ourselves. We should've been more alert for this. Especially after that time in Shinra Mansion…."

"Will you two keep quiet?" Sephiroth asked sharply. Zack and Angeal kept their mouths shut but Vincent placed a hand onto his son's shoulder.

"I know that it's hard, we're all hurting. We love Cloud too you know."

"I know, I just…I'm so angry…how can you hide this from me?"

"We thought it was in the best interest at the time." Vincent said. "As I mentioned, Cloud believes that he is dirty and ruined and that you will never love him again."

"And be hiding him from me is helping the problem, I am not an idiot."

"No one said that you were." Vincent said with a sigh. "But, with everything going on, and with Cloud's condition, it was not the best decision at the time for you to see him."

Sephiroth tried to hold in his anger but, it was boiling his blood like molten lava. He just wanted to get to the Northern Crater and _fast._

_**Meanwhile at the WRO**_

Cloud awoke and hugged his knees. No matter how many times he was reassured that what happened to him was _not _his fault, that he was an _innocent, _Cloud still replayed what happened in his mind. He thought about cutting himself but something deep down told him not to. He considered overdosing but the nurses and doctors monitored him at all times.

He was ashamed to face Sephiroth and his friends. He hated himself and he wished many times since that day to die, rather than be found the way he was. He hated being weak and helpless. He wasn't sixteen anymore but Genesis overpowered him and made him feel as such.

He participated with the tests, gave the answers they wanted to hear but the 'real' Cloud was hidden away in the corners of his mind. On the outside, his eyes and skin were dull, lifeless. His motions were mechanical. He ate because he _had _to. He took no notice or pleasure in anything. To the expert eye, such as Dr. Knight and Reeve, Cloud Strife was just another _typical _rape victim.

"Reeve," Dr. Knight said as Cloud was escorted to his room from his half-done jigsaw puzzle. "We better alert the others and have Sephiroth see him."

"You were thinking that too?" Reeve asked. "I've never seen Cloud like this."

"To the untrained eye, he's coping with his rape. But let's be real, we both know better."

"Cloud is fading and fading fast." Reeve said. "Where are the others?"

"Vincent informed me of their mission; they are going after Genesis. Intel has it that he's heading for the Northern Crater."

"Well, they better execute it soon," Reeve said with a sigh. "Or else there will be _no _Cloud Strife to return to…." Both men looked at each other and thought the same thing: _Gaia forbid…._

_**Back with the SOLDIERS**_

It didn't take much convincing for Cid to pilot the _Highwind _for the SOLDIERS. The look he saw in the ex-General's eyes scared the bejesus out of him and ran his blood _cold_. Thankfully, the silverette confined himself to his temporary room. Angeal, Zack and Vincent were the only ones he saw. Out of the trio, aside from Vincent, Cid liked Angeal the best.

"So, our silver haired Demi God's out to kick some ass huh?" Cid asked the ravenette after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "What the hell happened?"

"He found out that Genesis raped Cloud." Angeal said as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "He hasn't seen Cloud since….we thought it was in the best interest but, we were wrong…"

"Fuck me…." The older blonde whistled. "And where's Cloud?"

"He's at the WRO headquarters, in the infirmary." Angeal said. "He's under Dr. Knight's care."

"Dr. Marcus Knight," Cid said. "He's a good man, and one hell of a doc, Cloud will do under his care."

"Not from the reports we got." Angeal said solemnly. "Cloud's getting worse by the day. I think he's planning to harm himself."

"Hopefully he won't be a dumbass an' do that shit." Cid growled. "Cause I'll kick his bony ass." Angeal looked at the man and smiled. The man was crude but his personality was kindred to Angeal's.

"I think you'd better take a number." Angeal chuckled. "You've got a line."

The two men shared a laugh before going serious again. The ice of the Northern Crater loomed into view like a foreboding behemoth.

"Hold on to your asses." Cid said as he steered dead on. "And tell the General, my money's on him."

XXXXXX

Genesis entered the cave where Sephiroth had slept and recovered after the events of Nibelhiem. The crimson angel looked around searching for the Black Materia. He didn't see it anywhere obvious but he would keep looking, for his goddess.

As Genesis gazed around the room, he thought about the pretty he had at home. He was looking forward to spending more time with Cloud. The red-haired man had some regrets about how he treated him. He wanted to woo the boy and have his love but something happened and he lost control. Sadly Genesis knew he couldn't change what he'd done but he hoped that someday the blonde would forgive him.

"GENESIS!"

At the loud shout, Genesis turned and saw Sephiroth bearing down on him. Following the silver-haired man were Angeal, Zack, and a man in a red cape he had not seen before.

Seeing Sephiroth's sword descending towards him, the red head blocked with Rapier. Genesis parried each of the successive strikes from Masumane. Sensing something headed his way; Genesis quickly jumped sideways and was grazed by a bullet.

Looking away from Sephiroth, he saw the man in the cape firing at him. Using his speed to get away from the shots, he put himself in the path of Angeal's and Zack's swords. Unleashing his wing, he took to the air and charged his favorite Materia.

Fire rained on the combatants below; because he was concentrating on the spell, the crimson angel didn't see Sephiroth behind him. Sensing danger at the last second, Genesis turned to block but missed and was hit.

Falling from the air, the red haired man crashed into the ground.

Sephiroth descended to the cave floor and put Masumane to Genesis' throat. "I understand your desire to end the world; I even understand your need for vengeance. I could forgive those because I have done worse and more. However, I cannot forgive what you did to Cloud," stated the silverette, "This is where it ends."

Raising his sword, Sephiroth was prepared to deliver his death strike when a feeling of danger and despair washed through him. The silverette didn't hesitate, Cloud was in danger and he had to go to him. Using his powers he teleported away.

Before Genesis had time to recover and escape, two swords and a gun where pressed into him. "You're not going anywhere but with us. You will answer for your crimes against Gaia and Cloud," said Angeal.

Searching through his pack, Vincent produced chains designed to hold a First Class SOLDIER. "Let's take him to the _Highwind_ and get him locked up. We need to follow Sephiroth, something's wrong," declared Vincent.

Angeal and Zack nodded and grabbed their prisoner. They headed out of the cavern.

'I wonder what he was looking for…?' Zack mused. With a shrug he left the cavern.

_**Roof of WRO headquarters**_

Cloud looked down from the roof at the ground below. It was a perfect height; he would not be regenerating from this fall. He even chose an area where no one went too often so he wouldn't be found and healed.

He couldn't take it anymore, he kept reliving the rape. Everyone thought that the trauma of the rape is what kept him from moving forward but that was not the case. He despised himself because in a sick, twisted way, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the pain and the humiliation; even the moments of tenderness Genesis displayed, which sometimes were sweet. If only the red haired man had relented, Cloud would have eventually wanted to stay. Perhaps even have invited Genesis into his relationship with Sephiroth but that would not happen.

Cloud didn't know who he loved anymore. While with Genesis, he felt his emotions and knew he was a good man. He was being deceived and Cloud was unable to convince him otherwise. It was sad to see such a man being used but there was nothing he could do. Perhaps Sephiroth could help Genesis; the blond had left a note explaining what was happening to the red haired man and what needed to happen to stop him.

At peace with what he was leaving behind, Cloud stepped off the roof. As he fell, he closed his eyes and prepared for what was to come. He would die and become part of the Lifestream.

Just before he hit the ground, he felt strong arms around him and his body evaporated. 'NO,' the blonde's mind screamed. He didn't want to be saved.

As they materialized in Cloud's hospital room, the blond looked up into the eyes of his lover. He had never seen such anguish.

"Why Cloud? Why?" Sephiroth demanded, "I cannot be without you and I would never condemn you for things you couldn't control. I love you."

Looking at those green cat-slitted eyes, Cloud felt his heart shatter. There was no way he could hide anything from this man. "I wanted to die because…because I betrayed you. It wasn't rape after the first time. I wanted to stay and enjoy more of the pleasures Genesis gave me. When Zack came in and saw me; I said no more but that was because I wanted to rest not because I wanted him to stop."

Cloud turned away after that revelation sure that there would be disgust in his lover's eyes.

Sephiroth was stunned. He had not thought Cloud would come to enjoy his captivity. He knew his lover liked to be restrained and enjoyed an extreme amount of pain but this was a new level. Looking at the defeated set of Cloud's back, the silverette knew that he would do what is necessary to make Cloud happy.

Turning the blond to face him, Sephiroth grasped Cloud's chin and lifted his face for a kiss. "It's okay. I'm not angry with you. I know how good a lover Genesis can be and he would have done his best to win you over," murmured the silverette.

Wrapping his arms around his blond lover, Sephiroth hugged him tight. "What do you want to happen Cloud?"

At Sephiroth's words, Cloud stepped back. He had left a note explaining but since Sephiroth was here he might as well tell him.

"Genesis is being deceived by Jenova. She is pretending to be his goddess. He told me she wants to cleanse the world and start again on another," said Cloud, "We have to stop her. She sent Genesis to the Northern Crater to retrieve the Black Materia."

"We need to find what's left of her and destroy it. Unfortunately the only thing powerful enough is Meteor. If someone were to absorb the Black Materia and the White Materia they would be able to cast Meteor as a limit break. We need to find them before Jenova," continued Cloud.

Sephiroth was stunned not only was Jenova alive but she was still looking for a way to destroy the world. The silverette was even more surprised that he knew exactly what Cloud was talking about. When the planet brought him back it sealed both the White and Black Materia in him.

The silverette had been spending time learning to use the new power when Cloud was asleep. He needed to tell Cloud, "We don't need to find them."

"Yes, we do. Jenova is looking and if we don't find them first she will," exclaimed the blond.

"No, she won't. When the planet brought me back, it sealed those Materia _inside _ofme," stated the silverette. Cloud's mako enhanced cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise at this new found knowledge. He knew that Sephiroth had been enhanced, but he had no idea as to what extent. Sephiroth was not only a Demi God but a WEAPON. A _living, breathing, _WEAPON!

"So his mission to the Crater…."

"Would have been in vain," Sephiroth stated smugly as he tucked his little blonde back into bed. Cloud was about to say something when Sephiroth took his post in the chair next to Cloud's bed and propped up his feet boots and all, restricting Cloud from rising. "Did you honestly think you were off the hook?" The silverette asked with a smirk. "For such a reckless and stupid action you are at MY mercy and under MY watch." Cloud was about to rebuke but the silverette shook his head and held up a hand. "You've said enough, go to sleep." Not thinking twice about it, the blond fell into a dreamless sleep with his one winged angel at watch.

_**A/N: Whew that was close, Cloud was about to take himself out, luckily a certain General was on scene. What will happen next? Will Genesis bite the big one or will he redeem himself? Review to find out!**_


End file.
